


Stark Holiday Party

by shaneequa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mistletoe, Tony is in big trouble, holiday parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneequa/pseuds/shaneequa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tries to plan a holiday party to get the two  not-in-a-romantic-relationship-just-partners-only-assassins together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stark Holiday Party

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble to get myself out of the writer's block I have for this eighty page paper (yes, i know...)
> 
> All mistakes are mine!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Tony Stark never needed an excuse to throw a party, but his favorite parties were _holiday_ parties well, because _mistletoe_. And while he used to love catching the ladies under the mistletoe, lately his plan was to get the two not-in-a-romantic-relationship-just-partners-only-assassins under the mistletoe and fix the UST that followed the two around like… like trouble followed the Avengers. Hence the three thousand dollar bill for mistletoe which Pepper would definitely yell at him for, but it would be totally worth it when he, Tony Stark (full time mechanic, part time Iron Man) finally gets the two most elusive spies together.

But how?

Simple, since Hydra’s fall, the team has moved into the Tower and every Friday Night they had game night. Now, instead of Game Night it would be… Holiday Party night! Tony’s already hired decorators (read: college students in a lot of debt) to plant mistletoes around the damn floor. After an extensive background check courtesy of his new Head of Security, Maria Hill. And a full-full-full-er bar that was stocked with the best of the best. The expense list was high enough that the two not-in-a-romantic-relationship-just-partners-only-assassins needed to name at least their second child Anthony. He would settle for the third child, but a thought of a child at all living in the Tower kind of scared him.

Oh and to top it all off, he got them a week’s paid for vacation in the Caribbean.

Second child, they definitely needed to name at least their second child after him.

If he survives with the way that they’re _both_ looking at him with the signature “you are about to die, Stark” face like they knew what he was up to.

By the looks of it, they knew exactly what he was up to. _Shit_. 


End file.
